Movie Night
by phantomofgallifrey
Summary: Clara and the Doctor stay in and watch a movie. Fairly cute and fluffy with a small Princess Bride reference at the end.


Movie Night

"Do you like popcorn Doctor?" Clara asked, sitting next to him on the couch in her flat. They had decided to take a day off from fighting monsters and saving the world to enjoy a quiet movie night at home.

"I haven't tried it yet in this body," he said, taking a couple kernels in his hand. He chewed thoughtfully then grimaced and shook his head. "Too salty," he confirmed.

"Hmm… I've got some cookies I made a couple days ago," she suggested. He nodded and she left to get them. And no, he wasn't staring at her skirt, well okay maybe he was but he'd never admit it. "Here," Clara returned and handed him a Tupperware container filled with bite-sized cookies. She watched him hopefully while he tested one. "What d'you think Doctor?"

"I like them. They're small and sweet, like you." Clara blushed. "What are we watching, dear?" The Doctor asked.

"_Frozen_," Clara said, popping the DVD into the player.

"Haven't seen it," he said.

"You haven't seen _Frozen_?!" Clara shot up. "Are you mental? Good thing I'm showing it to you now!"

"I'm sorry love, I just never had the time, or the interest really."

"Well, you're watching it tonight Mister," Clara said while clicking the remote. "You at least know what it's about though, right?"

"Vaguely," the Doctor answered. "You see, when it first came out I thought it was a documentary on ice, and the science of how things froze, not that I didn't already know the process. But now, I've heard it's about a Princess with ice powers?" he asked.

"Queen," Clara corrected. "Anna's the Princess, Elsa is Queen."

"Ah," he said. "I stand corrected."

Clara curled up into the Doctor's side while they watched the movie. When Princess Anna appeared on screen the Doctor pointed at the screen, "She's ginger! Clara, look, her hair is orange!"

"Yes, it is," she smiled, enjoying his excitement. She knew there was still a bit of that child in him from before.

The Doctor looked over at Clara, who was humming happily along with the songs. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her, especially when she was happy as she was now.

"He's ginger too?!" The Doctor outburst at the sight of Prince Hans.

"Yes," Clara laughed.

"That's not fair," the Doctor shook his head.

The Doctor was quiet for a while after that. He sat, contently watching the film, while Clara wrapped her arms around his forearm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's not real reindeer," the Doctor huffed. Clara raised an eyebrow at him. "I speak reindeer," he stated.

"Of course," Clara shook her head.

"I don't understand," the Doctor said, "it's not possible for the snowman to come to life. Wouldn't there be bounties of other snowmen too? Why is he the only one?" the Doctor asked, sounding a bit like a curious child.

"Comic relief?" Clara suggested. "It's a children's movie Doctor, it can't always be accurate."

"If I made movies, they would make more sense."

"That's amazing ice architecture," the Doctor pointed at Elsa's ice castle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Clara asked.

"I've seen more beautiful things," the Doctor said, looking straight into Clara's dark brown eyes.

Clara was not prepared for the Doctor to physically leap out of his seat and yell at the television when it was revealed Prince Hans was a villain.

"No!" he yelled, "He can't be the bad guy! He's ginger!"

"So?" Clara asked. "Gingers can't be bad?"

The Doctor sat back down and thought. "No, gingers can't be bad. Gingers are nice, loving people with fairytale names." He sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Doctor, you okay?"

"Just remembering…"

When the movie finished, Clara turned to the Doctor, "What'd you think?" she asked eagerly.

"It was nice," he said. "They still could have learned to speak proper reindeer though." Clara got up to put the DVD back in its case. "We should do this more often," the Doctor said.

"Do what more often?" she asked as she returned to his side.

"This. Watch movies, eat sweets, and cuddle. It's quiet. It's comfortable, I like it."

"We can watch another one," Clara suggested.

"What do you recommend?" the Doctor asked.

"Ever seen Princess Bride?" Clara asked.

"Sounds familiar," the Doctor said.

"Great. I'll get the movie, can you put this one back with the others?" she handed him the _Frozen_ case.

"As you wish," The Doctor said. Clara looked up at him and he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.


End file.
